The Tides Have Turned
by Singer1108
Summary: An alternative story to Hubert's confession to Pascal at the end of L&L. COMPLETE! Oneshot.


Just like that, it was over. And for a single moment, Hubert Oswell didn't know just how or what he should be feeling. He stood there, physically unable to move, the words she had just said echoing through his head, loud and clear. It had always been like her to not fully understand the extent of peoples emotions, but Hubert knew something about it wasn't right, at least, not this time. With his mind racing with questions, he managed to turn slowly on his heel, head hanging low, and start to walk away, leaving the Amarcian girl alone to hammer away on her Mecha-Asbel.

"You would completely miss the point, wouldn't you?" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head back in forth. "What am I going to do with you?"

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of a small explosion coming from the direction he regretfully left. Rolling his eyes, he turned his head just enough to see a decent sized cloud of smoke rise into the horizon.

"Pascal, what on earth did you do now?" he asked aloud, quickly turning himself around and running towards her.

He arrived to see the small girl sitting with her legs tucked close to her chest, and her head resting gently upon her knees. Her white and red hair had been now covered in dirt and oil from what (he quickly noted) came from the makeshift mechanical robot of his brother.

"Aw jeez-I use to be so good at this kind of thing!"

"Are you alright?" Hubert asked, causing Pascal to jump slightly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just knocked the breath out of me, is all." she replied, a hint of sadness displayed in her voice. "What are you doing here, little bro? I thought you were going back to meet up with the others?"

"Well I would have if I didn't hear the sudden explosion coming from your general direction." he scoffed.

"Oh, right. I guess that was somewhat of a stupid question, huh?"

"It's fine." he said, taking a seat next to her. "You sure you're not hurt? I can go get Cheria."

"No, I'm fine, really!" she said, a small smile breaking out on her face.

"If you insist," he said. "But I will say that you really should be more careful."

"I know, I know. I won't be of any help in the future if I'm all dead and whatever."

"That certainly is true," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And I know you, of all people, would be the most hurt." she said suddenly.

Hubert felt his face become warm, and did his best to cover it up by looking away from her but found the attempt to be futile. He had already embarrassed himself by confessing that he had feelings for her, so what was the point in hiding it any longer?

"I-well, uh," he began.

"Hey...can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, anything." Hubert said, slightly taken aback by her sudden question.

"Well, okay, but you have to promise not to get mad or anything." she said, lifting her head from her knees to look at him. "Well, first, I guess I should say that I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For playing stupid," she said, her cheeks turning a slight tint of pink.

"Come again?"

"See, I kinda...actually...knew what you were trying to say to me...a few minutes ago. Aaaand, well, to be honest, I kinda panicked." she said with a small giggle.

"Pascal, I-"

"No wait, hold on a sec, I'm not done yet!" she interjected. "See, the reason I panicked was because..."

"...because?"

"Man...this is hard." she said childishly, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I don't quite understand what's going on yet, but if you would like to continue this at some other time-"

"No! I...okay, i'll start over." Pascal said, shaking her head back and forth. "Listen, little bro. I just want you to know that I completely understand what it is you were trying to tell me. I'm not as big of an idiot as you might think." she said softly, gently poking him in the side.

"I never once thought of you that way," Hubert said.

"Well, anyway. See, the thing is, I kinda don't know how to feel about it right now. I mean, Fourier would always tell me to watch out for these kind of things when it comes to boys but she never really told me how to deal with it."

"Wait, hang on, Pascal are you-"

"Trying to tell you how I feel? Yeah."

Hubert sat there next to her, slightly stunned for the second time tonight by the words of the woman he has fallen in love with.

"It's not easy, is it?" he said, his face beginning to feel more flushed than before.

"Heck no!" Pascal said. "Actually, it's almost like I can't even think of any words to tell you. I just don't KNOW what's going on inside this noggin of mine."

"Then would it help if I were to elaborate a little more on my side?" Hubert said, suddenly taken aback by his sudden bravery to go in to more detail. It's not like this hasn't crossed his mind before. He had always told himself that when this day came to be, he would let it all out, and damn it all, she will know how he feels.

"Pascal, I understand that I had my doubts about you when we first met. But you proved to me that you were a very trustworthy and very important person to have with all of us on our journey. And the debt that I owe you for saving my life back on Mt. Zavhert is something I will always try to repay."

"All I asked was for you to be my friend," she replied.

"I'm aware of that. And truthfully, there's nothing in this world that has made me happier than actually being able to say that I am, indeed, your friend."

"Hubert-"

"Hey now, let me finish." he said, clearing his throat before continuing. "Ever since that day, I have been watching just how much of an influence you have been to all of us. And especially to me. Pascal I...I care about you on a deeper level than just friendship. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you. I want to be there for you when you're sad. To comfort you when you need a shoulder to lean on. Anything...absolutely anything that I can do to make you safe and happy...that is truly all I want with my life."

"But I-"

"You know, I rejected the marriage proposal because of you?" he asked.

"What?"

"I-I don't want to be forced to marry someone who I share no feelings for. And even if you don't feel anything back for me, Pascal, that's alright."

"But Little Bro, I-"

"Just...just one more thing. Even if...even if you don't feel anything...romantic...towards me...promise me that you won't stop being my friend. Promise me that you won't vanish from my life. Please, just...promise me that."

The two sit in silence for just a moment before the sound of a small giggle escaped Pascal's throat. Hubert looked up from the ground to see her smiling wider than he had ever seen before.

"You really are something, you know that?" Pascal said, inching herself closer to him.

"I-I don't understand what you mean," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I kinda think I feel something for you, Little Bro. But as of right now, I'm just not entirely sure what it is. I don't know if it's romantic or whatever, but it's definitely something. And I know that I really really don't want to not ever see you again. So don't worry about me not being your friend. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have some blue haired maturity around!"

Pascal moved closer to him, and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say," he mutters.

"Hm...oh! Okay, so how about this! Once everything is all settled here on Fodra and back on Ephenia, you and I should hang out some more or something. Just the two of us! And then we can go from there!"

"Are you saying you want to go out on a...date?"

"Yeah, sure! Somethin like that! C'mon! It'll be fun! Just you and me goin on adventures and stuff!"

"Adventures?"

"Or, you know, not. It doesn't matter. As long as we're together, yeah?"

Hubert pauses and thinks about what it is she has just said. Was this all a dream or was Pascal really going to try and give him a chance?

"If that's what you feel we should do," he began, "Then I will happily accept."

"Weeee!" Pascal exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders, giving him the tightest hug he's ever felt. "Thanks a lot, little bro. I really don't know what I would do if you weren't around."

"I feel the same," Hubert replied, pushing his glasses up his nose once more.


End file.
